Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: This is the sequel to Life in Forget Me Not Valley. Jill and Kai are now married, but they soon learn marriage isn't always that easy. But can they both pull through together? Will they make some life changing decisions so that they end up without each other?
1. Chapter 1: Expected Happenings

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 1: Expected happenings...

Jill's POV

I walked into my towering house, which I shared with my boyfriend Kai in the summer until he returned to his hometown. My hair flounced around my shoulders, I had just finished with the livestock and now felt like a having a cool bath. It was summer and the deadly heat had made me feel queasy. A cold bath would always cool me down but Kai didn't understand why I would do that even if summer is my favourite season. I took the bath and wore something other than my work clothes. Kai was concentrating on the laptop very hard so I went and peered over; he closed the page as I furtively sneaked up to him.

"What, you looking at?"

"Ummm, nothing, I'm busy now gotta go get us some money can't be sat around doing nothing."

I gave him a weird look as he fled. I looked on the page history and guess what, blank...

"Hmmm that is weird."

I walked over to the Blue Bar to talk to Muffy; she should have some idea about what was going on.

"So..." I said after I had told her the events of this morning.

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm..." She replied.

"I-I think he might be proposing to you!" She started off stuttering but then got excited, for me.

I didn't know if she was telling the truth but Muffy is a good person she knows how much that would mean to me. My mouth dropped into a large 'O'. I could not believe it. Muffy and I walked over to see Vivi she was surprised at the news, very surprised and disappointed in me.

"Oh, Jill that's great! But why don't you definitely know?"

"Because, well how am I supposed to know." I got frustrated at her, my fiery side showing completely.

"Mind read him you flipping idiot!"

"Shut up Vivi I tried he won't keep still and he knows if I give him the deadly glare, which is just my way of getting a clear head." I got so frustrated and angry, I broke down in tears.

"Babes, calm it down." Muffy was very reassuring.

"Look, Jill I'm sorry. I- I didn't know, look just wait and see, don't you like surprises, you did as a kid..."

"I hate surprises, as a kid I didn't care but I like to know what is happening! Oh, just leave me alone!"

I clicked my fingers and transported to my house, (this was an amazing skill Vivi had taught me!) it was lonely and I soon got bored. But within 5 minutes Muffy had came up to my farm to see if I was fine. I looked around the house.

"Where is the laptop?"

"Ummm, where did you leave it this morning? Oh it's over there!"

I looked to where Muffy had pointed, and it was there. It was in a different place than this morning so I opened it up. Kai was logged on, I typed in his password. He was so predictable. Summer was his password. A page was open, a shopping page. It had engagement rings typed into the search engine.

"Oh Goddess, Muffy you were right..."

I handed her the laptop.

"Which one do you want?"

"Muffy! I can't tell him which one I want!"

"Who said anything about telling, lets hint." She smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Hmmm, I like this one!"

I clicked onto a ring, it was beautiful. A real sapphire was shaped like a heart on a golden ring. It truly was amazing, but expensive. 500,000G, he didn't have nearly enough besides he also would need a blue feather. I looked down in disappointment.

"Never mind..." I sighed.

Muffy left the page on and closed the laptop.

"Come on babes it will be fine."

We chatted for a bit until it got late. Then I walked her home. Lumina rushed past me with a scared look on her face.

"Where is he? Oh Skye, where are you?" She muttered under her breath.

"I will help you find him." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled appreciably.

I walked around for a bit until my stamina got low. I passed out around the Goddess Pond.

When I woke up I was at the beach in some bodies arms they held me tightly and I squirmed.

"Oh beautiful, your awake."

Phantom Skye was the mystery person; I pushed him away and ran off. I sprinted all the way back home to find Kai pacing around.

"JILL!" He rushed up to me and hugged me tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Hey, where were you?"

"I was helping Lumina find Skye, but then my stamina got low and I passed out." I told him, I missed out the bit about Skye saving me because I knew he would get jealous and be moody all day.

A few weeks later...

I was in my farm house and Kai had just come in, he had come in with a little box.  
"Jill, come to the beach with me, please."

I agreed and we walked to the beach.

Bright oranges, yellows and reds were striped across the sky, a peaceful sun set. The turtles were just crawling back into the sea after their trip to Turtle Pond, and the children were laughing and playing; blowing bubbles with their bubble wands.

"So, what did you want to speak about?"

He knelt down onto one knee, everything was coming true. I was excited and he pulled out the box and opened it.

"Oh, my..."

It was the ring that I had wanted, but it was a smoother material than sapphire in the heart shape. I felt it, blue feather. It had tiny specks of sapphire inside it. I went all nervous, everyone at the beach crowded round, behind their backs the villagers held confetti and bouquets of flowers. They didn't even know if I was going to say yes yet but I obviously was.

"Jill Smith, will you do the honour of being my wife?" It was like a dream whilst he said these words.

I nodded "Yes, yes I'd love to!"

I jumped into his arms and the confetti blasted around us.

"I love you!" Kai whispered into my ear.

"I love you more!" I whispered back.

"I love you most!"

People handed me the bouquets of roses and I smiled at them all.

"Oh, Kai you are so romantic a lovely beach proposal. When shall we have the wedding, ay?"

I slowly said, trying to take it all in.

"Ummm, well I think my parents might want to come to help me get ready and to see the ceremony, so what about, hmm the 24th?"

"The 24th, perfect, we can have the fireworks every year for our anniversary and wedding! Great, I'll put it in my diary." I wrote it down in my neatest handwriting, I was super excited for the wedding! That was the date set, no going back now!


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 2: Planning

Jill's POV

"La la!" I sung.

I was filled with happiness for a lot of these days. I mean I was getting married who wouldn't be happy. I had a lot of planning to do anyway, like for starters where would I get married? We have no church and seriously I don't want Thomas to be doing my wedding ceremony that would give me nightmares for life. He was creepy, how he just would turn up and when he went off of my farm after taking the shipments, I would walk outside and he would be gone, weird or what?

So anyway, I better get some stuff done.

"Who is going to give me away?" I muttered to myself.

There were so many questions that had to be answered.

"Hmmm, well I've got to get to Muffy to ask her something. Oh no I am so creepy, why am I talking to myself?"

I sighed then walked off to the Blue Bar.

"Hey Muffy, how are you?"

"Oh hi babes, I'm great what about you? Oh my, that ring looks lovely on you!"

She said gazing at my engagement ring.

"I'm perfect, and thanks for the compliment." I beamed at her.

"So..." I continued.

"Ummm, do –d..." I took a deep breath.

"Do you want to be my bridesmaid?" My words were a rush but luckily Muffy knew me well.

"Yesssss! Definitely! Oh I thought you would never ask!"

I left her to boast about it to her customers and instead teleported to Vivi's house.

"Yes, ok!" She said upon my arrival.

"Wh-what?"  
"I will be your bridesmaid."

"Don't you dare mind read me again I have my deadly sickle on me."

"Calm down. Gees. Ok, see you later"

"Bye."

She kicked me out and I pulled a face at her door.

"I saw that!" She called out.

"No you didn't." I said running away as fast as I could.

Kate stopped me in my tracks.

"Come take me up to the mansion."

"No, go away." I told her.

"Take me up there now!"

"Ummm let me think about it. NO! Now move out of my way you flipping weirdo."

I was so angry at her. I stormed back down to my farm and started my work cutting the grass with my sickle. Rock came up and started moaning about Lumina or something coming crying to him because Skye didn't show up to see her. I didn't want to hear him moaning on. I threw my sickle like a Frisbee and it nearly sliced him in two halves.

"GO AWAY!"

He ran off and I burst into tears, I was so angry why wouldn't everyone just leave me alone. I strolled back to my farm house once I had calmed down.

The next day I woke up early and put on my turquoise belly top which showed off my pierced belly button, I put in the precious sapphire stud that Kai had bought me. It went well with my top. Then I put on my shorts that showed off my tanned legs. I didn't just have my belly button pierced I had my tongue pierced as well. I don't fancy getting my ears done besides it will cost too much money; I would have to pay for the travel and the food and on top of all that the actual piercing itself.

I tried not to wake Kai, he deserved a nice lie in, his parents were due to come today and he was all over the place getting everything ready, setting camp beds up and crap like that.

So I went outside and Rock was there.

"I-I'm so sorry for upsetting you yesterday." He was staring at his feet as he muttered to me.

"Hmmm, look Rock I'm sorry it has just been very hectic because of Kai's parents coming."

We chatted for a while and he seemed better when he left.

I set to work on my animals and crops, they were doing perfect. I harvested my pinkcat flowers and my tomato's they would give me some good profit, if Thomas really did give me full pay. I shipped them and something caught the corner of my eye.

"Ummm, hello..." The couple's voice shouted over to me.

I turned, "Hi, ummm sorry for asking but who the heck are you?"

"We're looking for Kai Mathews. Who are you?"

"Oh are you Mr Mathews and Mrs Mathews?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Jill Smith, Kai's fiancé."  
"Oh that's fantastic, we are his parents."

I took them over to the farm house and showed them to their rooms. I had Gotz build me one more room to expand. I had my main room with a few sofas and chairs and a coffee table with a TV in front of it. At the other side was a small room which was where my dining room was located. At the top of that was a bathroom and one large bedroom. The new room was located at the right of my main room. It was a spare bedroom.

"I'll be back in just a moment, got to go tell Kai that your here."  
I ran down to the beach and informed Kai. He was delighted and came back with me, closing the stall early. They chatted for ages and I slept through it. I woke up before tea though, never going to miss tea. Kai always cooks up a treat especially on a special occasion. I ate with joy, it was delicious a bacon and pineapple pizza.

I then strolled over to my neighbour Takakura.

"Hey Tak..."

"Hi Jill, what is up?"

"Do you want to give me away at the wedding?"

"Ummm, ok sure I guess it is what your father would have wanted."

I then went back home.

"Jill, I've packed my things and I am ready to leave." Kai told me.

"Okay see you later then. Get a nice suit so you can look your best at the wedding!"

We smiled then Kai left for Mineral Town. I sat down, it was nearly 9:00 PM. Tomorrow I had Muffy and Vivi taking me shopping we planned to get their bridesmaid dresses as well. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3: Shop till you Drop

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 3: Shop till you Drop

Jill's POV

5:00 AM, Oh Goddess I am super excited, so I wake up at this time? Crazy, but never mind... I don't care though... I pull on my blood, red skater dress and loop my thick, black belt through the holes left for it. I then pulled my hair to the side and loosely plait it (for a change from my high ponytail) and fixed in my also black hair band. Finally I put on my ankle boots; I then gazed at myself in the mirror.

"It will have to do, I guess. Oh Goddess, I'm doing it again. STOP TALKING TO YOUR SELF WOMAN!"

I then walked over to Vivi's hut and took her over to the Blue Bar. Lumina then decided that she wanted to come so of course Nami felt left out so we invited her along. I then dragged them all over to my farm and loaded them into the horse cart. I boarded my horse and rode over to the Shopping Centre; it took about 1 hour to get there. When we arrived the girls went crazy and all ran off, Muffy was looking in Boots, Lumina was looking in a more expensive alternative to Boots, and Vivi was on target looking at dresses but soon got distracted looking at bears but Nami... Nami was much better than the others at shopping, she was looking at trainers!

Just shouted "Ok, meet you guys back here at '2', I guess I'll just have to choose my wedding dress on my own!"

That got them all running back to me. We looked around in all the posh shops, but they were much too expensive. The dresses were so beautiful; there were short ones, ones that came down to your feet, sparkly ones, plain ones, all sorts of things! The one that stood out to me was a feet length dress, which had diamantes on the top half. Truly it was amazing, words can't even describe it. I told the assistant of the shop (who was following us around like a puppy waiting for a treat) that I wanted to try this one on. She brought it down for me and I took it over to the changing rooms, it was a tight fit at the top that went out slightly as it went down. I felt like a million G girl-just like Lumina! - I absolutely loved it, but the price tag totally put me off. I really would be a million G girl if I wore this for what it cost.

But I walked out to show them. They all gasped.

"Oh Goddess, you look beautiful!" Lumina commented.

"It fits you perfectly!" Muffy told me.

"Should I wrap it up for you?" The shop assistant pestered, she looked hopeful, but I shook my head.

"You look amazing, sis! Oh I'm crying now. My little sister all grown up." Vivi turned her face as she shed a tear.

"You truly look stunning." Nami complimented me.

"Do you want me to wrap it up now?" The shop assistant pestered again.

"No!" I angrily said.

"Oh, why not? You look a million G" Lumina protested.

"Exactly, that's about how much it bloody costs!" I replied to her.

"Oy, mind your language women." Vivi stared at me.

"Calm down it is not swearing."

"Ummm, well I guess you can't have it then, oh that is a shame you looked stunning." Lumina's face dropped as she said this.

"Well, never mind I will find another one, a cheaper one. For now let's find all of you a bridesmaid dress!"

Yeah they were all jealous so now I have 4 bridesmaids. Never mind, it will do for me. We went round and found a couple of ones that we liked, in the end I chose the pale, baby blue ones. They would perfectly match my wedding theme; the sea! They all tried them on and they looked dazzling, so I purchased them. All of our savings was going on this but they offered to pay for their own dresses themselves. I thanked them. It was getting late now and I was starting to get bored, so I loaded them all into the horse cart and travelled back home.

Nobody's POV

The 4 girls that Jill had taken along with her all decided to gather in the Blue Bar whilst Griffin served the customers; they wanted to talk about Jill's wedding, particularly her wedding dress.

"Girls, girls, and girls you saw how upset Jill was when she couldn't afford the dress, so we should make a box where people can donate money in for her dress. How much did the dress cost, Lumina?" Muffy questioned.

"999,999G"

"Ok, right it will be tough. But we will do it girls." Muffy continued.

They then huddled together and shouted "gooo GIRLS!"

Jill's POV  
Back in the Farm House...

It felt so lonely in the farm house with Kai gone; there was no sound only of my breathing. My dog was yapping outside but I had zoned out. Kai was the person that kept me going. But I put this behind me, it was nearly the wedding; the 17th of summer, just 1 week to go! My dress hasn't been sorted though; I hope Kai has got his suit. Well, instead of just sitting here, I should be out collecting supplies for our sea themed wedding. Hmmm, what needs doing? Invitations! I got out my making kit (I got my artistic trait and skill from my mother) and started folding and cutting out pieces, so it ended up looking like the beautiful sunset where Kai had proposed to me. I then very carefully wrote out an invite to everyone in the village and to my friends from other villages but I missed out Mayor Thomas, he was a creepy man and I didn't want him to be at the 'best day of my life' as they say.


	4. Chapter 4: I do

Life in Forget me Not Valley 2

Chapter 4: I do...

Jill's POV

So I am about to go shopping again but then the girls call me, so here I am now stood waiting in Lumina's room whilst they all smile and whisper. I start tapping my nails on the table because I am getting bored, really bored. Then finally they turn around, but Vivi has got her hands around her back.

"What is going on, girls? Hey, you guys!" I shout over at them sometimes they just don't listen.

"Well, you don't have a wedding dress."

"I can see that, is that all you wanted to say? Ok, then bye."

"No, wait Jill! We love you loads, babes. So you want the wedding dress of your dreams right, so we went round with a box to get some money for the dress. But we couldn't get enough, so we bought some materials. You're very artistic and this way you can have anything you want on it. Okay you better get planning." Vivi told me, handing me a piece of paper to plan on.

We all drew out our initial ideas, then combined them, it is going to be a strapless top half, then it is going to go down straight and thin. It is going to be pure white, with sapphire diamantes on the top half, kind of like the dress in the expensive place but the diamantes were the same shade of blue as my engagement ring.

Everything was sorted now, Hugh was going to be my pageboy and Kate is going to be my 'pagegirl'. She felt left out so what could I do, she was jealous to death of Hugh so I sorted out her crying. My brother was supposed to be coming, his name was Jack. I hadn't seen him for years; he lives in Castanet so he and his wife Phoebe are coming down for the week. Well the day before the wedding and the week after. He was bringing their older son- Heath and young daughter- Danika, they apparently were just like Phoebe. I had only ever seen pictures of them as a baby. Jack couldn't get round here much and I couldn't get round to Castanet. But we were great siblings.

Anyway, it was great fun making my dress we worked on it every day changing our meeting place each time we gathered and Muffy always brought a bottle of wine she had secretly took from the bar but she always left the money for it on the counter. And I brought a few CD's to play but we always ended up playing 64 memories- our favourite song! It is kinda sad but I just love it, I plan on having that as the song for me and Kai's first dance as a couple.

The dress was finally finished, on the 23rd, the day before the wedding. Jack arrived early in the morning and I finally met Phoebe and the children. They were great, Heath was like a good boy always doing what his mum said but Danika was a little rascal more of a daddy's girl. They all got to see me in all of my glory wearing my wedding dress.

"Oh my, that is wonderful, where did you buy it from? It looks amazing." Phoebe told me.

"Thanks, well I don't want to brag but I do have an artistic skill. I designed it with my best friends, 4 of them; anyway I couldn't afford anything nice really." I said, drooping my head at the end.

"Anyway, I thought you little kids might want a treat." I continued, Heath and Danika then looked hopeful and were doing a massive smile.

I led them all back to my farm house to show them their rooms, Jack and Phoebe had the large bedroom that Kai's parents were in. Then I had set up a few camp beds in a newly built room that Gotz did for me. They were all grateful, but Heath and Danika looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's in this bed?" Danika said very rudely.

"Look under the covers then." I told them.

They looked under and saw a few pressies. They took them out and Danika started ripping at the paper whilst Heath asked for some scissors.

"Oh, Jill you didn't have to do this." Jack said.

"Oh, just be quiet Jack, you are my younger brother."

The children, Phoebe and finally Jack started laughing. Once they had got through the wrapping paper, there was a pair of shorts and a tank top for Danika and a boy's body warmer with as well some shorts. They thanked me, and then started on the last present. They each had a box of Lindt chocolates. They steadily ate them. I forced Jack to help me with my farm work; he was used to it so I needed the help.

The next day...

I was rushing round all morning, Jack and the children had offered to do the farm work so I agreed whilst Phoebe did my hair and make-up. She put it into an elegant bun, and applied blue eye shadow and mascara. Then she put on lip gloss. 1 hour later it was finished, and I was sliding into my dress. It fit wonderfully.

"Who is that stranger trapped inside my mirror, ay?" I laughed.

Phoebe smiled at me. I was so joyful, and happy. Everything made me smile.

Danika then rushed in shouting, "Look, look auntie Jill and mum I found a golden egg!"

"Wowee, my chickens must love you!" I told her she then beamed at me.

Danika wanted to paint my nails so I agreed but only let her put a top coat on at least it was clear. Phoebe had painted them beautiful; I had borrowed a few of Muffy's stuff including some nail brushes and dotting pens.

At the wedding...

I had to arrange the entire bridesmaid's in importance order, but I didn't tell them that. It went me and Tak at the front, then Vivi behind me, with Muffy at the side of her, then finally, Lumina behind Vivi and Nami at the side of her. I walked up the aisle slowly; Kai looked so smart in his tuxedo.

We were getting married on the seaside at our beach in Forget Me Not Valley. There was a blue carpet lying on the floor (basically the aisle) because blue is my favourite colour. The sea breeze greeted me, as my feet lay on the carpet, Kai turned around as he heard everybody do the same thing. They all admired my dress and the bridesmaid's. Luckily, though instead of Thomas being at the front of the aisle, as I had dreaded he would be. A Mineral Town priest called Carter was there, I had met him before when I had been travelling.

So, I was going up the aisle as the centre of attention, Jack was sitting on the front row with his family. My arm was sweaty but Tak gave me a reassuring nudge.

When I finally made it to the top of the carpet, Carter started the ceremony. "Welcome, to this joyous occasion. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jill Smith and Kai Matthews."

He then paused but finally continued. "Do you Kai Matthews take Jill Smith to be your wedded wife in all holiness of the Harvest Goddess?"

Kai looked at me, smiled and said, "In all holiness of the Harvest Goddess, I do!"

Carter smiled, "Now, do you Jill Smith take Kai Matthews to be your wedded husband in all holiness of the Harvest Goddess?"

"In all holiness of the Harvest Goddess, I do!"

We stared lovingly at each other.

Whilst Carter ended with, "I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

The Harvest Goddess appeared to us but only I could see her.

"Congratulations Jill, here is my wedding present to you!"

She chimed the bell; whilst we kissed then confetti was thrown over us whilst we walked off the beach with everyone following us. In Mineral Town we would have our venue at their inn, where Ann and Doug worked. We were taken in the horse and carts, with our cart that said 'Just married!' I and Kai finally had some time to chat; we spoke about what had been happening to us both.

When we arrived there, I was taken to the inn where the villagers had decorated it. It was lovely; there were bouquets everywhere, blue bouquets. The tablecloths were lacy; each place had a little wrapped present in it. Each place also had a nametag as well. Mine and Kai's were on the middle table with Jack, Phoebe, Heath, Danika and Vivi. There were only 7 places on each table so Kai's mum and dad couldn't fit on, but they were on the closest table with Kai's relatives. Kai had organised it all beautifully, not putting everyone who knew each other on the same table so that people could chat and make friends.

We settled down to our feast of food, then when we had finished Kai walked up to the top of the room for his speech. "Well, what can I say about Jill, everyone knows Jill, sweet and loving. She can get angry at sometimes..." He said looking over at Rock, remembering about the incident with the sickle that I told him about but then continued, "but she is the person that kept me going, it was hard working all of the time, but when she would come down to the beach she would make me feel happy because I could carry on with the whole day like it was nothing! But she is great. So now I think it is Jack's speech..." he then sat down.

After all the speeches we went to the dance floor and it was cleared for me and Kai's first dance, as I had hoped for 64 memories was played for our first dance. We all danced lots after this and I don't think I will be waking up early in the morning as usual!

So after this, at 8PM we went down to the beach to watch the fireworks as planned, me and Kai stood at the front.

Tak, came down to me on the beach to give me a present; a key? He showed me around to the log on the beach leading to the sea, but now there was a boat there, with JKM carved on it, Jill, Kai Matthews. Me, Kai and Tak hopped in and we rowed over and over the sea until he told me to stop. There was a little island, with a summer house on top of it. It had some stoning path and a wooden fence, with a swinging chair and a little pond. It had scented candles all over, it looked so romantic. The summer house had red flowers all over and it was burning hot. I guess it was summer here; Kai would love to come here in winter maybe spring or autumn as well but it would be great to get a tan here! We spent the night here, sipping cocktails on the swinging chair and dangling our feet in the pond.


	5. Chapter 5: The lump of life

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 5The lump of life

Jill's POV

About 1 month after the wedding...

I woke up early on the 21st of autumn; ready for my work for the day. I was helped by Kai; he was learning how to do the farm work slowly and steadily. He took care of the chickens and a few crops. I was helping him with things like milking, shearing and using the maker machines.

Once I had finished my work I went on over to Hardy's clinic. He had asked me to come over because he goes around the valley doing monthly checkups every 13th and he saw something strange, that he didn't mention to me. So I went round to him, Trent and Elli. Yeah, so it was that serious I guess so I needed Trent and Elli.  
"Ahhh, Jill there you are, ready to get started?" Trent said upon my arrival.

"Hey Trent, I'm ready for the check-up, Oh Goddess I hope it isn't anything too bad."

"Nope, it is wonderful news you're going to be a mother!"

"What, what you're already done and what are you talking about there must be some mistake."

"No mistake Jill, you are due on the 2nd of summer!"

This was all big news for me to take in so I took the form and rushed off to tell Kai, he took the news greatly and we both gathered in the Blue Bar to celebrate and spread the news. Everyone was so pleased. And I was too!

After all of this my stomach got bigger and bigger and I could no longer work on the farm, so Kai and Marlin took over. They helped me out big time. I liked to wander out on nights though even if it was winter and freezing cold. Skye would often be out at the Goddess Pond with Lumina, they were happy now.

The 2nd of summer...

I was lying in my bed feeling tired, I had had a bad night the baby was grouchy and had been kicking me most of the night. I guess it wanted to come out, it was due today. I felt terribly anxious and was shivering even though it was early summer. I got up and wore some loose clothes but they made me look at least half decent.

I walked over to Kai to say 'mornin' but instead said this, "Ow, ooh I think the baby is kicking, ow," I rubbed my stomach then continued, "Ummm, Kai, i-it hurts. KAI! IT REALLY HURTS!"

I felt dizzy and sick so I sat down on the bed. "KAI GET TRENT! AHHH!"

He ran off to Hardy's and came back with Trent and Elli also Nina.

"Right Jill tell me what hurts." Trent said unpacking his medical kit.

"Everything flipping hurts, what do you expect?" I shouted over.

1 hour later...

"Oh, Jill you have done it she has come out!" Nina said.

"She? It's a girl then, oh that is great! What shall we call her Kai?"

"Ummm, maybe, maybe ummm, oh I don't know I can't think straight I'm just too happy!" He replied.

"I will call you Aalisa, yes Aalisa!" I said as a beautiful name popped into my head.

Trent passed Aalisa over to me and I grasped her in my arms, she felt warm in her blanket.  
"Oh, Aalisa hush, my sweet child." I soothingly said to her.

She at once calmed. "Wow, you have got a real knack with her sweety!"

"Thanks Nina."

I loved my little baby Aalisa, she was young and sweet. She had little tufts of chestnut hair and big, deep sapphire eyes. She weighed very little as well but I loved just the same. Maybe Celia and Marlins child and our Aalisa could be playmates when they are a little older. There child was a boy called Sam. He was a baby as well but he was not much older than Aalisa.

When we were back at home I took her straight into her new room. It was the spare room that Heath and Danika had shared. I and Gotz had made it all nice and homely. We had pasted the walls with baby blue wallpaper and there was a baby green carpet. Then we had put in a crib and a teddy bear from my sister and a frog from WitchKin my other, younger sister. Those two really are crazy; I hope that Aalisa inherits from my side of the family so she will be magic.

She slept blissfully all of her 1st night, which is a good sign I guess but then the 2nd night she was crying and upset. I gave her some milk then rocked her to sleep. Her hands shook so I placed her, her miniature bear and frog.

A moment I will always remember...


	6. Chapter 6: The Circus Comes to Town

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 6: The Circus Comes to Town

Jill's POV

2 years after Aalisa's birth...

"Aalisa, babes are you going to be a good girl for aunty Vivi? " I asked her whilst I was sitting on my sofa with Aalisa on my lap.

"No!" she was a good kid sometimes but she loved me and Kai so she hated being parted from us.

She kicked me in my stomach, whilst she showed her fiery temper. I wonder where she got that trait from. Ok, yeah I guess it was from me.

"Well aunty Witchkin has got lots of frogs, you like frogs don't you?"

"Yes just like you and aunty witchkin." She smiled; she likes it when she likes something that we do.

"'K' dude, I'll take care of her." My little sister was sure getting old, I mean dude that was just LOL!

I gently dropped her onto the wooden floors of my house and she toddled off. I then dawdled off to meet Flora.

"Hey Jill, all ready for our expedition?" Flora questioned upon my arrival.

"Yeah, so where do you reckon this 'treasure' is?"

"Well I reckon it is over by the area which always has a sign saying 'under construction'."

"Okay, let's go!"

We headed off to Galen's property, and started digging. I took out my hoe and started digging like crazy. The ground then began to shake, and a beautiful spring appeared. It looked so peaceful and calm. I decided to have a little dip in whilst Flora headed back to the mine. I stripped off as I hadn't brought a bathing suit. It made me relax; the blissful, summer breeze calmed me as the heat of the sauna like spring. I walked back to my house in a good mood.

The next morning...

"Morning, Kai!" I kissed him on the cheek then turned to my kitchen to make some breakfast.

My favourite breakfast was spaghetti hoops on toast which also was Aalisa's.

I fetched her out of bed and she mumbled a few words "circ... uh circus."

"What Aalisa?" I gave her a little shake to wake up.

"Uh, mummy, mummy, mummy! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go, now!"

"Aalisa calm down, babes let's go where?"

"To the circus! Mummy it's finally done, near the hot spring!"

"Oh my is it? Well then let's get some breakfast before we go rushing over."

"Ok mummy."

I fixed her some spaghetti hoops and Kai some porridge. I then started my work and Aalisa helped me by collecting chicken eggs and watering her flowers that she has started growing.

After that we got changed into some nice clothes. I put on an elegant, emerald playsuit then positioned my hair into a messy bun and secured it with a couple of hair grips. Aalisa popped a fresh, blue pansy- which we had been growing in the flower section of my farm- at the front of my messy bun. I dressed Aalisa in her mini, lavender skater dress and made her elongated, chestnut hair into two pigtails then I fixed two pinkcat flowers into each pigtail near the bobble.

We walked over to Celia and Marlin's house to see if Sam wanted to come with us.

"Hey, guys!" Aalisa shouted as we walked in and I smiled.

"Hi Celia, alright Marlin. Hey, Sam Aalisa has got a question for you. Aalisa..."

"Do you guys want to come to the circus, daddy is coming as well isn't he mummy!"

"Yep, he is." I replied.

"Ok, we will get ready. Sam go and brush your hair. Marlin go help him, I need to water my crops." Celia ordered.

"Aalisa come help us water the crops, ok?" I told her.

"Yes mummy." She replied.

We went outside and to the fields; Vesta was outside watering the crops as well. We set to watering then collected Kai from his work.

When we arrived at the circus, it was bustling with people from our town also from other towns. I guess it was like a tourist location now. We sat in our front row seats and watched the show. There was a clown who introduced the show; I guess he was the owner of the circus. Maybe they were tight on staff.

He performed first, doing lots of silly tricks making the children laugh. He asked for some volunteers from the crowd and my Aalisa stuck up her hand straight away. Sam nervously put his hand up as well, I think it was just because he fancied Aalisa, even Celia says so. The clown whose name was Barney chose Aalisa and Sam, Aalisa was thrilled and Sam seemed a little happy. She ran backstage and up to the stairs then appeared on the stage. I waved and Aalisa and Sam waved back, those two were like best friends. Barney then put a cupboard in front of Aalisa and told her to get into it so she opened the cupboard door and walked in. Barney then switched on a light in the cupboard and picked it up and laid it on the table. He then got a saw and gave it to Sam. Sam stepped on a stool and began sawing at the cupboard as instructed. My heart thumped in my chest as the cupboard split into two halves then into 4 quarters. Barney opened the door to reveal my sweet Aalisa's face, neck, body and legs.

Her face looked petrified and I screamed out: "Aalisa, my baby! Are you ok?"

"Uh- uh I- I think so. Put me back together now please Mr Barney." She said her little voice anxiously shaking.

"It's ok sweety; I'll put you back together now."

And with that he clicked his fingers then there was smoke covering the whole stage but after it had gone Aalisa was stood in one piece the cupboard and the saw that Sam had held was gone. Aalisa ran off the stage into my arms and everyone clapped her and Sam.  
The next act was a lady dressed in very little, her leotard was baby blue with a sapphire lining. It reminded me of when I was in competitions for my gymnastics. She walked along the smooth rope and stopped in the middle to do an arrabess. She then crouched down and put her hands one in front of the other on the rope then lifted her body up into a headstand, carefully balancing her head on the rope. My Aalisa gasped in awe, I guess she hasn't seen much on the TV. The lady named Mimi did a few cartwheels on the stage then ran off.

"It will now be the interval, we will see you later. Outside we have a buffet with delicious foods." Barney announced.

I let Kai take Aalisa to get some food as Mimi called me backstage.

"Hi, what is up?" I questioned.

"Do you think your Aalisa could do a few more acts? We don't have anybody else, just me and my husband Barney."

"Maybe I could do an act."

"Ok, what can you do?"

I whispered in her ear so that no one could hear what I was saying. I rushed back home and put on my cerulean leotard, I then put my clothes back on over the top of it. I grabbed some food from the buffet to keep my energy and strength up. I then rushed backstage, as I was doing this Aalisa tried to stop me and get me to sit back down. Put I just put up one finger at her signalling I would be one minute, I then took off my playsuit and entered the stage. Aalisa gasped at me, in my beautiful, leotard which showed my thin, slender body off. I had secured my hair with more hair grips so that it would stay in when I was upside down. I climbed up the ladder to the rope, turned around and waved at Aalisa and Kai. They smiled back. This gave me the spirit to try something dangerous. I had won many competitions when I was 18 years old that was only 2 years ago.

"Daddy, is that really mummy? She was on the telly before!" Aalisa asked.

"Yes darling it is mummy." Kai looked up at me smiling.

I started by pointing my toes and stepping out onto the rope, this was like being on the beam. Before we had started I had secured the rope so that it was much tighter so I wouldn't hurt myself. The public hadn't noticed though. I stretched my arms up then crouched down and did a forward role so that I was left sitting down. The crowd gasped and clapped at this. I then swung my legs up into a shoulder stand, waited there for three seconds then went completely over and landed in a standing position. I lifted my arms up again and did a small cartwheel. Barney and Mimi then fetched out some mats and lay them on the floor. After my cartwheel, I sat down facing the end of the rope and then gently swung my leg over so I faced the audience. I pushed myself off of the rope as Aalisa screamed: "MUMMY!" Kai's mouth dropped open, but I had always done this in rope competitions. I flipped over keeping my legs together like they were glued.

As I landed perfectly with no damage done, I got lots of claps and cheers and Kai ran onto the stage carrying Aalisa, (she had been sat on his lap so she was carried up onto the stage as well) Kai hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Mummy, how did you do that? Can I be a gymnast as well?" Aalisa questioned.

"All I did Aalisa was practice, and I guess you might be able to be a gymnast. Come on let me get changed then we'll go home..."


	7. Chapter 7: That's just life

Life in Forget me Not Valley 2

Chapter 7: That's just life

Jill's POV

"Kai, Aalisa is nearly 3 now so I reckon she should be starting at school. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think your right Jill. But where should she go?" Kai replied.

"No offence but I don't want her going to Mineral Town Primary. They beat kids up there; at least that is what I hear. You may think this is outrageous but I want her to have home tutoring..."

"Home tutoring? That is going to bloody cost thousands! Are you flipping mad! We are saving; you agreed we had to save!" Kai yelled.

"Listen babes, I know someone. His name is Ivan, he lives in Zephyr Town. And he is a great friend, I met him and he will definitely give me a good discount because I am a friend."

"Ok, phone him up and we will organise it."

"Thanks Kai, I know Aalisa will love school because of it!"

I walked off to find Aalisa; she had gone to play with Sam and Kenny- Nami and Gustafa's child- she was over by the circus in the spring. She did have her bathing suit on- luckily. Her father would kill her if she was wearing nothing; I don't think he would want her in here anyway with just one boy, I mean she was only young but still that was what he thought. Anyway he loved her to death so he was very protective of her.

"Hey boys, how are you?" I asked.

"Boys! Hehe! I'm not a boy, we are having fun." Aalisa giggled.

"I-I'm good." Sam stuttered.

"I'm great!" Kenny followed after Sam.

"Aalisa it is time to come home. It is already half past 4, sweety."

"Ok, mummy. Can we walk home with Sam and Kenny?"

"Yeah sure, come along."

They walked along, behind me and I noticed when I turned around that Sam and Aalisa were holding hands. I felt like bursting out with laughter but I held it in.

We first dropped off Sam, "Hi Celia, Sam is here we thought we would drop the boys off, didn't we Aalisa?"

"Yep, mummy can I sleep at Sam's house tonight?"

"Oh, that is alright with me, Jill what do you think?" Celia replied.

"It is ok with me but I don't know about Kai. He is very protective." I told Celia.

"K-Kenny is st-stopping isn't he mummy?" Sam said.

"Yes sweety he is."

"I guess Kai will get over it, ok Aalisa. We will go get your things then we can tell daddy then I will drop you and Sam off. Even though it is spring it still is getting dark. Let's go!" I finished.

We walked back home then told Kai, he went ballistic but I still took Aalisa over there. She gave me a kiss on the cheek then ran off into Sam's room to play.

I then walked back home to Kai. "Hey, babes. How are you?"

"Angry, why did you agree before you told me, I mean he is a boy. What are you laughing at?"

"You, you're so cute when you are angry. You know we have got a wedding present that we hardly ever use." I said gently.

"What? What? What is it?" He said laughing as I put my fingers on my lips.

"Not telling." I giggled.

"Well then I will have to... tickle you!"

We started a tickling match; he knew my weak spot so I had no trouble blurting the secret out, "The Island, okay Hibiscus Island."

"Oh yeah, let's go... Sexy" Kai playfully said.

"Oy!" I giggled.

We decided to get changed from our work gear, Kai put on his favourite outfit so that he would look smart then I put on my shortest, tightest skirt and my padded bra with my saffron tank top also my flip flops. I packed a suitcase for us both; I put in my favourite bikini, and Kai's most handsome trunks. I then filled it with two towels, a few scented candles, some hibiscus flowers and a lighter so I can light the candles, our toothbrushes and soap. We then walked over to the log on the beach and stepped in the boat. Kai insisted that I sat down and Kai stood up and rowed like we were in Italy.

When we arrived I got Kai to sit on the swinging chair and then I placed the scented candles all over the outside.

I put some hibiscus flowers in my hair then some in Kai's hair to joke. "Oh, Kai you look lovely like that! Hehe!" We had a great night away from Aalisa she can be a pain sometimes!

Aalisa's POV

"What shall we do? Guys, guys!" I asked them.

"I don't know; just leave me and Sam alone stupid girl!" Kenny told me.

I looked at Sam, his head was lowered. But it seemed like he agreed with Kenny. I crept over and grabbed my bag of things that I hadn't unpacked. If they didn't want me here I would go.

"I will be off now then." I muttered.

They didn't seem to hear me though. I walked slowly down the stairs, towards the door.

"What's up honey?" Celia asked me.

"Th-they are leaving me out." At this point I broke down in tears. "They won't play with me, Kenny told me to leave them alone. But Sam didn't say anything." I said between sobs.

"Oh come here, come give me a hug. Do you want me to drop you off at your aunties? Your mummy and daddy are on their island."

"No, I want to stay with Sam. I want you to drop Kenny off."

"Darling, you know I can't do that."

I ran upstairs to face the boys, Sam looked worried but Kenny looked happy. "Ran off to the circus. Oh Aalisa your there we..." Kenny started.

"I didn't" Sam interrupted.

"Whatever, I thought you had run off to the circus. Because of your precious mummy who is so good at it although she isn't and you will be rubbish too!" Kenny finished.

"ARRGHHH" I screamed, throwing myself at Kenny and kicking him.

He started ragging my hair, "Oohhh that's what girlie girls do! Put away your handbag Kenny!" I jeered.

This just made him angrier. So I wacked him round the face with my bag. "Goodbye and good riddance. I no longer have any friends."

I walked down the stairs and stomped towards the door whilst Sam cried and Kenny laughed.

Celia followed me out and said, "Look let me walk you to your aunties, I will have to take Kenny home as well..."

She walked me over to aunty Vivi and Witchkin's where I told them what had happened and they made me feel much better. "Well that is just life cutie." Aunty Vivi finished.

"Ok, I'm tired now."

"Right you can sleep at the other end of aunty Witchkin's bed, ok?" Vivi said.

I climbed in wearing my frog night gown and settled down to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Picnic by the Seaside

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 8: Picnic by the seaside

Aalisa's POV

I was snuggled up on the sofa with mummy and daddy when I heard a knock on the door mummy got up to answer it.

It was Sam, "Aalisa, it is Sam... AALISA!" At this point I had walked out and into my room. How dare he come here?

"Aalisa," The mystery person called out. I couldn't see because I was face first in my pillow.

"Go away..." I replied in a muffled voice.

"It is me."

"Sam go away, you betrayed me."

"Your mummy let me in, I'm sorry. Kenny isn't my friend anymore. So, umm w-will you b-be my friend again?" His head lowered as he asked the question.

"Ummm, ok!" I smiled at Sam.

"Do you want to go on a picnic with me, mummy and daddy? Daddy has work but he will be done quickly. Mummy says your mummy and daddy can come if they want too."  
"Ummm, ok I will ask them!"

I ran outside to ask my parents, "Mummy, daddy Sam said that we can go on a picnic with him and his mummy, can we go? Can we go, please?"

"Ok, sweety I will make some food on the morning of the picnic." Mummy told us.

"I will come honey; I'll make some delicious food as well." Daddy said.

"Yayyy! We're all going on a picnic, yayyy! Can I help make some food?"

Mummy nodded to answer my question.

Jills POV

Friday morning...

"Aalisa get up, the picnic is today."

I heard a pounding of feet after this; she was so excited for this picnic. I started washing my hands and then I picked Aalisa up and put her on the stool so she could wash her hands, she was still wearing her frog babygrow. I laughed at her and so did Kai, she then ran off to get changed then reappeared in her jade pinafore and lime, long sleeved top. I lifted her back up onto the stool then she washed her hands and so did Kai.

"Right Aalisa, go collect the eggs and we will make an omelette, ok?"

"Yes mummy, oh and guess what, it is 2 days until my birthday! Have you got a present for me yet?"

"No telling." Kai replied. I smiled at her as she ran off to collect the eggs.

"Kai, I'm off to milk the cows and shear the sheep. I think Aalisa is responsible for the chickens."  
"Ok, I will start with the deserts. Oh and will the ducks have settled in now, do you think? 'Cause' I could really use some duck eggs."  
"Ok, I reckon that they should be settled. I mean I got them about 3 days ago, was it? Well see you later."

"Oh and that question was a rhetorical one, by the way. See you later sweety." I added, popping my head around the door.

I then went on my way to the animal barns, "Ahhh! Mummy! HELP!"

"Aalisa! Baby, I'm coming!"

I sprinted over to the barn where my baby was screaming.

"What is it?"

"The cow doesn't like me!" She screeched coming over to hug me.

"She tried to bite me." She said between sobs.

I went over to check the cow, "Oh my, babes it is because she has had a baby. A calf!" I still smacked her on the nose, "Oy Bessie that is your baby this is mine, so be nice and I will be nice." Bessie cowered away when I shouted at her.

"Now what shall we name this calf, Aalisa?"

"Ummm, Daisy!"

"Ok, my baby let's call her Daisy."

I milked Bessie then gave her and her new calf Daisy, some fodder to eat.

"Right Aalisa, did you get some duck eggs?"

"Yep!"

"Go give them to daddy then so he can make some desert, put 5 on the counter for the omelette then put the rest in the fridge."  
"Ok, mummy." She mumbled under her breath, obviously not concentrating on what she was saying.

I sheared my sheep and then walked into the maker shed, I put the wool into the maker machine so it would turn into yarn, then I put it in my dye pot and turned it yellow because I used a yellow flower.

"Right Aalisa let's make this omelette!" I said whilst I walked through the door.

We whisked eggs then put in cubes of ham and salt and pepper. I then put that on the frying pan, then made a few sandwiches and a fruit tart. Kai made a chocolate cake, some ice cream and pizza.

We then got changed, Aalisa was fine but me and Kai was a mess. I wore mini skirt and saffron tank top also my brown, wedge heels. Kai wore his usual clothes only a different colour. I fixed in his matching bandana and he fixed in some flowers in my messy bun. We then walked down to the beach with our picnic basket, me and Kai holding hands, Aalisa running in front. We sat down at the front where there was an umbrella; we laid down our beach towels underneath it then helped Aalisa to make some sandcastles. Celia, Marlin and Sam arrived a few moments later. Sam ran up to Aalisa with his bucket and spade and they started making a collection of castles with moats. Marlin and Kai chatted about stuff like farming and cooking.

I and Celia chatted about our children and Aalisa's birthday: "Hey Celia how is your Sam?"

"He is great, how is Aalisa?"

"Perfect, oh yeah Aalisa is having a little party here on the beach for her birthday, Sam is invited. We have got Mimi and Barney coming to do a few tricks and as a surprise for Aalisa I am going to do some little gymnastic lessons. I have arranged for one of my friends, from back when I was in competitions, to come and help me. She is now qualified as a gymnastics teacher so she will be giving my Aalisa 3 lessons a week, each an hour long."  
"Wow that sounds so good."

"Also I have got a surprise for her present. *whispers*"

"Oh wow I bet she will love it!"

We a then decided it was time to eat, the food was scrumptious. Celia had used mouth-watering vegetables to make some vegetable juice and Marlin had made a salad. The chocolate cake Kai had made tasted like a million fragments of happiness had piled up into my mouth with just 1 bite. Once everyone tried the chocolate cake their eyes all lit up.

"Wow, Kai this is amazing. You're a great cook!" Celia blurted out.

"Yeah it is great, so is this omelette. Aalisa you made it didn't you?" I told them all.

"Yeah, I did!" She beamed after this.

We wrapped up after that because it was getting late.

"See you later."

"Bye!" Celia and her family replied.

We walked home (me and Kai hand in hand again, Aalisa on his shoulders) in the sunset...


	9. Chapter 9: Moving on

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 9: Moving on...

Jill's POV

I gazed over at Kai standing behind his stall _we_ had taken Aalisa out to the beach, at least it was supposed to be we. I was sat on the beach towels getting a sun tan and reading a book whilst Aalisa was playing in the sand. She had inherited from me she was magic and creative; Sam loved to play with her because they would often go round to Vivi's house to learn magic. Vivi had pots of magic so Sam could have a go to. But they ran out over time, I clicked my fingers and suddenly I was in a different swimming costume because the other one was itchy.

Aalisa clicked her fingers as well, but it didn't work for her, "Mummy, why doesn't it work for me?"

"Well you aren't clicking properly, put that finger on there and that one on top of it."

Kai rushed down towards us as he saw what Aalisa was trying to do, "No you put that finger over there, and anyway I don't want you doing magic. You will be stupid with it because magic is stupid."

He muttered the last bit under his breath to prevent me from hearing but I still heard, "You think magic is stupid do you, do you?"

I got a bit angry so he quickly said: "No I was only joking anyway I gotta get back to my store!"

"You weren't joking just go back to your girlfriend I know everything about the affair you have been having." I joked trying to make everything alright even though I was furious.

"What!" A worried expression printed onto his face. "Did Popuri tell you? I- It wasn't long we only were having an affair for a bit, I mean we were dating before..."

My mouth dropped open, "W-what?" I trembled before continuing "Y-you're having an affair with me? I didn't realise I was only joking!"

"U-ummm yes Jill I can't lie to you, it's just I was bored Popuri was fun and cute..."

I turned around to face Aalisa to check she wasn't looking even though we had been shouting, she was used to it I guess we were always arguing. I turned back around to face Kai then slapped him around the face, his cheek turned scarlet I then slapped the other one to make it match, "See I'm that nice I will let you be matching, now just get out of my life! I will see you tomorrow to go and get a divorce!"

"Bye, Jill Matthews."  
"No it should be bye Jill Smith! Good riddance!" I replied.

Aalisa was still quietly playing in the sand; I looked at her knowing that I couldn't lie to her sweet, innocent face, "Aalisa did you hear mummy and daddy arguing?"

"Yes mummy. Was that bad, I am bad?"  
"Ok sweetheart, it was bad but you are not bad. It was bad of me and daddy."

"Ok, mummy will you tell me what has happened. I saw you because aunty Vivi taught me how to do that trick where you can see in your head."  
"Oh I love that trick, well me and your daddy were in love, but now your daddy loves another woman so me and daddy are splitting up. So your daddy and the other woman are going to be back together again. Ok?"

"Yes mummy will you let me see him still?"

"Yep, ok." By this point I was crying and Aalisa was looking up at me, saying "there, there" I laughed at her as she comforted me.

We walked over to my sisters houses and told them both about it. They now lived in separate houses because Witchkin was married now to this guy named Mark whereas Vivi was married to a man named Phillip. It seems like everybody was married and I had just split up with someone I had been married to for like over 4 years, I told them about how I had accidently tricked him into telling me. Then I went over and sobbed to Muffy and Aalisa sat in the bar helping Griffin make some non- alcoholic cocktails.

I sobbed at home as well, Aalisa was fine though because she was young, I guess she would grow up with only one parent or maybe I could find someone else. I guess I would just try my best...


	10. Chapter 10: 64 memories

Life in Forget Me Not Valley 2

Chapter 10: 64 memories...

Jill's POV

1 year after the split up...

I sat down on my couch with Kai; he had asked that we could have a chat. It seemed he wanted to get back together, I mean I did too. Kai was so sweet when he came over to play with Aalisa.

"Kai, I don't know if we can get back together yet anyway."

"Jill, just listen to me," He put on the track 64 memories as he continued, "I want us to say our 64 memories of each other, and see if we want to get back together."  
"Ok."

"Well I would just like to tell you that I have split up with Popuri she wasn't as fun as I hoped. And I was going to tell you, but I thought you would kill me because of what you did to Rock that time..."  
"Hehe, I would have killed you."  
"Right let's get started, I remember when you asked for a surprise meal, I was so worried if you would like it or not."  
"I loved it, it was my favourite meal." I told Kai.

"I remember splashing about in the waves with you!" I continued.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny!"

2 hours later...

We finally finished talking about our memories of each other; we hugged each other, "Jill that was great so what do you think can we get back together then?"  
"Kai, I am so sorry but I think I have found someone else..." As I said this a man from Sunshine Islands named Vaughn walked out of my bathroom, he was cousins with Julia my friend from over there.

He blushed as he said, "Ummm, am I interrupting anything, is everything ok Jill?"

"Yes Vaughn." I smiled at him whilst going over and kissing him on the cheek whilst Kai's face looked shattered, "Kai, I am so sorry but I and Vaughn are together now, go say sorry to Popuri and get married and stuff like that."

Kai walked off and I looked at Vaughn, he was blushing and saying, "Oh, I-I'm sorry go be with him if you want."  
"No Vaughn I don't want to, he broke my heart and you fixed it. Aalisa loves you and so do I." I smiled and we kissed.

"Let's go fetch Aalisa."

"Mummy, I had a great time with Sam, Vaughn guess what we played with the animals on that ship that you go on." Aalisa shouted as soon as we arrived.

"Did you, really? I'm angry at you Aalisa..." Vaughn picked Aalisa up and turned her upside down, "Not really." He said tickling her, this is what Kai never really did; he was too consumed in his own work and Popuri I guess. He is not meant to be a father I guess. Vaughn tickled Aalisa whilst she laughed and I picked her up so she could have a piggyback. We took her home and I asked Mimi to babysit for me while Vaughn and I walked to the beach.

"Jill, I ummm, I want to go home, with you and Aalisa."

"Home? You mean Sunshine Islands. You love it there don't you."  
"Yes I'm sorry if you don't want to come Jill, but I have to go."  
"Ok! We will come!"

I walked home to get packed I then told Aalisa to get packed, Mimi helped her whilst Vaughn helped me pack because he had very little to pack. I went over to tell Muffy, Vivi, Witchkin and to Celia's house so Aalisa could say bye to Sam.

We hopped onto the ferry as the man called for the last passengers; we filled in some obvious details like our gender and crap like that. I was finally saying goodbye to my life here, I hadn't told Kai yet so I phoned him, "Hi Kai, ummm just thought you should know that ummm, I'm moving, I have sold the farm and I'm off over to Sunshine Islands where Vaughn is originally from."  
"Oh, ok. Popuri and I are back together."  
"That's great, right bye!" I finished.

I and Vaughn smiled at each other and Aalisa smiled up at us as well.

5 hours later...

"Jill, wake up. Jill!"

"Uhhh, what is it."  
"We are here, don't bother waking Aalisa she won't be able to sleep."  
We walked off the dock and towards Julia and Mirabelle's house; I had lived here for about a year so I knew everyone and my way around town.

"Julia!" I shouted.

"Jill? Jill! Oh wow! I didn't know if I would ever see you again fancy you two meeting and getting together. Ah is this the famous Aalisa." I nodded as Julia cooed over her and chatted to Vaughn.  
We then went around town telling everyone that we were back for good and introducing them to Aalisa. Aalisa was still asleep a bit but took everyone's names in. I lied her down and she instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I and Vaughn went down to the beach after this to watch the sun set. I found out the note that Kai had given me for the first time then let it go into the ocean. Vaughn held my hand as we watched it wash away in the sunset, he kissed me as the sun blanketed down on me and showed off my sun kissed skin. We stared up at the beautiful sky as the sun disappeared...

The End...


End file.
